Total Drama The Revenge of The Action
by Jonny Pickles
Summary: Chris decided to have a season that was like action but much better and he is prepared to give the winner one million dollars like usual and give the runner up five hundred grand yup find out who wins this exciting season on total Drama the revenge of the action
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama the Revenge of The Action

 **Authors Note: I know what you guys are thinking "have you given up on Total Drama Domination Reboot" honestly yea I have I was trying to make that story like the original but I didn't have the motivation like I did for the original, but this story will be different since most of the characters are already developed and just need that last push and with this I bring you what Total Drama Action should've been.**

In Toronto, Canada in a random movie set with cameras flashing, spotlights setting to a narcistic, egotistical, sadistic, fake smiling king Chris McLean and everyone's favorite Chef.

"Hello loyal viewers it's been awhile." Chris says to the camera with an extra big fake smile. "But were back with a new season of everyone's favorite reality show." Chris starts walking around showing the cameras the place where the contestants will stay at. "This season were going to try to make what the hyped up and lackluster season 2 was supposed to be." Chris now at the new and improved Gilded Chris Ceremony. "Once again we will have our contestants fight it out for the grand prize, but all but one will be eliminated here at this New Ceremony." Chris now holding the prize money case. "Now like last time the contestant who wins will get one million dollars, but the person who comes in second gets five hundred grand." Chris's smile fades away. "The producers thought it would spice things up, but personally I hate the idea." Chris once again smiles. "Well as long I see some teens get seriously injured I'm all good." Chris says laughing. "Anyway time to stop wasting your time and lets introduce the 'lucky' contestants here on Total Drama The Revenge of The Action!"

(Theme Song) *I'll show it next episode*

(End of Theme Song)

A bus full of teens was approaching the movie set entrance, we get to see inside the bus with the competitors inside. We see Scott and Duncan glaring at each other.

"Lay off my girl man." Duncan threatens the farmer. "I don't want to go back to jail, but I wont be afraid to if it means I get my girl back."

"Oh, please like I'm scared of the 'fake bad boy'" Scott teases the delinquent. "You should've just stayed with your goth girlfriend because let's be real when Courtney was with me she didn't give a crap about you."

"Oh, really dirt boy?" Duncan asks while smirking. "Then how come she was jealous, mad, and ready to kill Gwen when Chris showed her the videos of Gwen and I kissing?"

"You're forgetting the part where she said, and I quote 'I don't even care about Duncan.' End quote." Scott said with while doing finger quotes Duncan looks down mad that Scott was right. "Just face it and get over her."

"Look man it's not that easy!" Duncan yells at the farmer. "It's… it's….. aww never mind I don't owe you of all people an explanation!" Duncan then turns towards the window to avoid eye contact with Scott.

"Now I actually feel something." Scott says touching his heart, "Is this how it feels to feel sympathy for someone?"

"Umm Scott?" A certain CIT says the farmer. "You do realize I'm right here right?"

"Sorry Courtney I kind of forgot, you were so quiet." Scott says now putting his arms around the CIT. "Why were you so quiet? You afraid to face Duncan?"

"No, I just feel bad for him." Courtney says feeling sympathy for the delinquent. "I was his first love and he just hasn't gotten over me yet."

"Well he needs to because there's only room for one guy to have in your heart and that's me." Scott says pointing at himself.

"Trust me you're the only guy I want." Courtney says laughing at Scotts goofy personality, she then kisses him on the cheek.

We move on to see Noah and Kitty in one seat and Izzy and Eva in one seat. Noah looks around to make sure no one is looking or listening to them.

"Okay guys we got to stick together this season." Noah says to the trio of girls. "If we all stick together we could be the most powerful alliance in total drama history." Noah further explains. "Plus, we will be able to protect each other."

"Yay! Noah is bringing back Team Escope!" Izzy yells.

"Shut up Izzy!" Eva yells at Izzy smacking her in the back of the head. "Noah, I like your plan, but why is she going to be in it." Eva says pointing towards Kitty. "We don't know if we can trust her."

"I'm right here you know." Kitty says offended by Eva. "Noah and I are pals you can trust me."

"Plus, she's Noah's future sister in law." Izzy adds making Noah blushes extra hard. "Your girlfriend is pretty."

"Shut up Izzy!" Noah yells hiding his face in his shirt. "I don't tell your business to everyone."

"Lighten up Noah-it-all." Izzy says patting him on the back. "At least you have a stable relationship."

"Forget about Noah's girlfriend!" Eva yells to the trio. "So we keep this alliance secret only us four know about it and we keep it that way, deal?"

"Deal!" Noah and Kitty agree.

"Boom boom hehe!" Izzy laughs.

"That's yes in Izzy language." Noah explains to Kitty. "you'll get used to her."

"Well awesome were in an alliance." Kitty quietly cheers with Noah. "Selfie!" Kitty says grabbing Noah.

With Topher sitting alone on his phone looking for shows that need a host while listening to music, but he hears someone crying even with him listening to music. He looks around an sees Katie who is in the seat next to him crying also by her side is DJ comforting her.

"It's okay Katie don't be sad." DJ says while patting her on the back. "Sadie would want you to be strong."

"I don't know if I can do this without her." Katie says doubting herself. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"That's crazy talk you're awesome you just need a little push." DJ says to Katie. "You're only as strong as you tell yourself."

"Thanks DJ." Katie says while hugging the gentle giant. "You're the best."

"Wow these losers are so pathetic." Topher says to himself. "It's going to be pretty sad watching them all fail." Topher then goes back to what he was doing.

The bus then stops immediately causing all the contestants to get pushed forward there seats. Everyone was now groaning and complaining, while some were freaking out.

"What's going on?! Tyler yells. "We're all going to die!" Topher walks over to him and smacks him.

"Shut up you idiot!" Topher yells at the jock. "You're not helping the situation!"

"Watch who you're hitting white boy!" Leshawna yells at the host wannabe. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Calm down loud mouth." Topher says trying to calm an angry Leshawna. "I'm just trying make sure there's order."

"Call me loud mouth again and it'll be the last thing you do!" Leshawna threatens Topher. "Got it, pretty boy?"

"My sweet Leshawna he has a point we need to remain calm." Harold says walking up to his girlfriend. "We should check on the driver to see if he's okay."

"Uhh guys there's something you should see." Sky says while looking at the driver seat. "Our 'driver' is gone!"

"Wait so you're telling me our driver just disappeared?" Samey asked with a worried look.

"O my gosh Samey stop pointing out the obvious!" Amy yells at her sister. "Anyway this disappearing driver situation is freaking me out so I'm out." Amy tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey sweetheart you having trouble opening that door hehe." Duncan says making fun of the mean twin, he then tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge for him either. "What the heck! Stupid open!"

"Having trouble opening that door 'sweetheart'." Amy slickly says mocking the delinquent.

"O M G were so trapped in this crusty bus!" Jen yells. "Tom if you're watching you can have my new limited-edition gold jacket."

"This is a bummer." Brody says sadly. "I didn't even get to surf once." Brody looks over at Dawn who is meditating. "Whoa little dude you're like so calm while were freaking out how do you do it?"

"Don't mind her she's a weirdo." Jo tells the surfer, then she turns to Duncan. "Let a pro teach you how it's done." She rams in to the door but nothing happens. "Ouch."

"Wow you taught me so much, man lady." Duncan responds to Jo's failed attempt to open the door.

"Whoa this is for real?" Trent asks starting to panic. "We got to find another way out."

"How do you suggest we that Elvis?" Dave asks emotionless as he's not really caring about the situation at hand.

"We have to work together." Brick says to Dave, he then walks over to Trent. "What do you suggest we do soldier?"

"Lift me up so can open the ceiling door." Trent orders Brick, Brick nods and does what he is told, but sadly the door up there wouldn't budge either. "Crap it's a no go."

"Guys you're actually taking this serious?" Topher asks the competitors. "You guys are gullible."

"What are you yapping about?" Scott asks the host wannabe. "Were stuck on this stupid bus."

"It's probably Chris trying to mess with us."

"Whatever I'm not going to find out!" Duncan yells as he starts charging towards Topher who moves to the other side. Duncan jumps towards the window breaking out the bus. "Haha I'm free haha!"

"Hello Duncan." Dawn greets the delinquent. "Are you alright that was a risky fall?"

"What the heck?" Duncan exclaims confused. "How did you get out the bus?"

"Don't worry about me." Dawn says while walking up to him. "Oh my, your aura is so sad!" Dawn exclaims while touching his chest. "Don't worry you'll get over Courtney."

"How did you know about that?" Duncan asks the moon child. "I mean don't touch me or I'll carve you into a skull, got it short stuff!?"

"No need to mask your feelings."

"That's it I'm going to carve you mother-!"

"Hello Total Drama contestants!" Chris greets Duncan and Dawn while interrupting Duncan. "It seems Duncan and Dawn have won the first challenge."

"Wait that was the challenge?" Dawn asks the host. "We thought we were going to die in there."

"I know it was hilarious watching you guys panic." Chris laughs. "Anyway, time to release the other contestants." Chris then pulls out a remote and pushes a button that opens the bus door.

Amy, Jo, and Samey fall out the entrance of the bus, while the others walk out.

"Hey Topher, I just want you to know that if you try to take my job you're disqualified." Chris says to the host wannabe.

"Worry not Chris I realized how bad it would be to host this crappy show." Topher says to the host. "You know I have new respect for you for actually taking this dumb job when other host get paid triple what you get."

"Why you little-!"

"Not cool Chris." Leshawna interrupts the host while disapproving the his actions. "You really scared us."

"Yea that was kind of the point hehe." Chris says while chuckling then turns to all the contestants. "Welcome to Total Drama The Revenge of Action, this year will be a little bit different then season two, you will have movie related challenges obviously and there will be two McLean Invisibility statues."

"Nice." Scott says.

"Oh and that's not even the best news." Chris says, "Like always the last contestant gets one million dollars, but the runner up gets five hundred grand." Chris says getting a lot cheers. "Now since Duncan and Dawn won the challenge they get to pick there team."

*Static* (Bold is confessions)

 **Duncan: "Nice I get to pick my team." Duncan says excitedly. "I can pick Courtney then win her heart again." Duncan says. "Sorry Scott, but Miss CIT is mine."**

*Static*

 **Dawn: I am glad that I will be able to pick my team, but Duncan is going to pick Courtney and he needs to move forward.**

*Static*

"Since Dawn made it out of the bus first she gets to pick first." Chris explains to the moon child.

"I choose… Courtney." Dawn says pointing at the CIT.

"WHAT!" Duncan yells. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!"

"I'm just trying to help you in the long run." Dawn explains.

"Fine then I choose dirt boy." Duncan says pointing at Scott who looked mad and surprised. "If I can't have her neither can you!"

"Dude no!" Scott yells. "There's no way I'm being on a team without Courtney or with delinquent over here."

"You will if you don't want to get eliminated." Chris says to Scott.

"Fine whatever." Scott says in a sad tone he then kisses Courtney on the cheek and walks over to Duncan while glaring at him.

*Static*

 **Scott: This sucks Courtney and I won't be on the same team." Scott said clearly sad. "I'll just have to win it for us."**

*Static*

 **Courtney: Dang it Duncan you really had to pick Scott!?" Courtney yells. "I'll have to stay focused and hope Scott can take of himself."**

*Static*

"I choose Brick." Dawn says.

"I choose DJ."

A few minutes pass and Duncan's team is looking like Duncan, Scott, DJ, Brody, Amy, Jo, Eva, Izzy, Tyler, and LeShawna, while Dawns team was looking like Dawn, Courtney, Brick, Samey, Trent, Noah, Topher, Kitty, Sky, Katie, and Harold. With only Dave and Jen left it was Duncans turn to pick.

"Which one should I pick?" Duncan asks DJ. "I don't know either of them and they don't look strong enough to help us win."

"It's tough man." DJ says back to the delinquent. "Might as well just pick the girl since I hear that guy Dave is kind of insane."

"Sure whatever." Duncan says carefree. "Hey girly over here."

"I have a name you know." Jen says towards Duncan. "Jerk."

"I've been called worse." Duncan replies. "Much worse."

"So, nobody wants me!?" Dave yells at the contestants. "That's so predictable, but why am I on a team with heart breaker?"

"Dude just go to the team." Chris tells Dave. "Well there you have those are the teams and now for team names." Chris says happily. "Since Duncan has more of the stronger people on his team they will be known as the Fighting Scenes." Chris says pointing towards the "Fighting Scenes" with their logo above them being a karate guy doing a kick. "And since Dawns team is full of mostly good-looking people they will be known as the Celebrity Models." Chris announces pointing towards the Celebrity Models with their logo above them showing a model posing. "Okay so no one is going home today, but since Dawn won the challenge her team gets a A-celebrity trailer while The Fighting Scenes get a boring normal trailer." You could hear cheers from the Celebrity Models and groans from the Fighting Scenes.

*Static*

 **Topher: "So my agent told me that nobody is going to want me to host their show just because of my looks." Topher explains. "He said I have to prove to them that I'm the best and by taking down all these losers and winning one million dollars on one of the toughest reality shows will defiantly prove my worth." Topher has an evil glare. "Watch out Total Drama because no one is going to stop me from winning this game."**

*Static*

 **Katie: "Sadie I'm going to win this for you." Katie says crying a little. "I'm thinking about you the whole time BFFFL!"**

*Static*

 **Trent: "I really hope I can fix my name around the tv world since I'm only known as Gwen's ex or the guy that writes sad songs." Trent explains. "I want to get a record deal and I'm so over Gwen if she wanted to leave me for Duncan even though she said they were just 'friends' well then I don't think we were right for each other then."**

*Static*

 **Jo: "Finally on a team where I don't need to compete against Sir Leaks A lot, Brightning, and Old Heather this is my team because let's face it delinquent boy isn't the take charge type of guy." She says happily**

*Static*

 **Sky: "Why is Dave on my team!?" Sky yells. "I think the universe is just trying to mess with me." She says a bit calmer. "I'm just going to have to ignore him and just help my team win."**

*Static*

 **Dave: I feel as if I'm being too hard on Sky." Dave reasons with himself. "Me being angry isn't going to fix what went wrong with us and that was me not listening to her." Dave explains. "I'm going to make things right with her."**

*Static*

"Wow drama already starting I love it!" Chris says excitedly. "Tune in next time to see one of these victims uhh I mean contestants battle it out for one million dollars next time on Total Drama The Revenge of The Action!"


	2. Chapter 2: Don't kill me!

"Last time on Total Drama The Revenge of The Action." Chris recaps. "We had twenty-one former competitors ready to compete for the grand prize of one million dollars." Chris recaps. "We had them do their first challenge without them knowing." Chris laughs at the competitor's misery. "Locking them in a bus was so hilarious, they thought they were actually going to die." Chris now starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Anywho in the end Duncan and Dawn were the first to escape which meant they were team captains." Chris recaps. "The teams are formed and now let's see what they can do on this exciting episode of Total… Drama… The Revenge of The Action!"

(Theme Song)

* * *

We see all the competitors sleeping from each trailer, it's dark outside we see the wolf howling.

"Our competitors are sleeping to be prepared for the challenge today." Chris tells the camera. "But I have plans for them." Chris grins deviously then blows an airhorn.

"Sadie I'm awake!" Katie yells.

"Captain I'm up!" Brick yells.

The contestants were all in front of the trailers facing Chris who was smiling extra hard with the airhorn in his head.

"Good morning fresh bait." Chris greets them. "Did you sleep well?"

"Bite me." Duncan replies.

"I'm so tired." Samey says. "Do I Have bags?"

"Shut up Samey!" Amy yells at her sister. "Nobody cares about you like me."

"Chill out on your sister." Duncan says to the mean twin.

"Don't tell me what to do piercings." Amy tells the delinquent.

"I can give you one if you want." Duncan says putting his arm around Amy. "You'd look pretty hot."

"Yea I would have to say no." Amy says bumping his arm off her sholder.

*Static*

 **Samey: "I don't know why Duncan bother trying to be nice to Amy." Samey says to the camera. "She's evil and will only take you down."**

*Static*

"Okay I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but you better have a good reason why were all awake when it's the middle of the night!" Eva yells at the host.

"Yea I need my beauty sleep." Jen complains. "I can't even feel my face."

"This is nothing for me." Tyler gloats. "I wake up at this time to do my daily pushups."

"Wow someone else who gets up in the middle of the night!" Brick says in excitement. "I'm impressed soldier." Brick salutes Tyler.

"You guys want a room?" Chris taunts the jock and cadet. "Good anyway the reason I have waken all of you up is for today's challenge."

"You woke us up when everyone and thing is asleep to do a freaking challenge!?" Topher asks in anger. "Douchebag." Topher mutters under his breath.

"That's right Topher I woke you up to do a challenge." Chris says smiling extra hard that Topher is angered. "Today's challenge will be horror themed."

"NOOOO!" DJ yells. "Can't we you know do a heroic themed challenge?"

"Sorry DJ, but that's not what the viewers want." Chris tells DJ with fake sympathy. "Anyway for the first part of the challenge we have a killer aka an intern hunt you guys down for one hour. The second part is whoever is left has to go against the killer and have to knock him out for your team to win."

*Static*

 **DJ: "This is terrible!" DJ screams to the camera. "I always lose when it comes to scary challenges."**

 ***Static***

"Whoa this seems a little extreme." Courtney says. "Is this safe?"

"It wouldn't be total drama if it was safe." Chris says with his classic smile.

"Dumb question CIT." Topher tells the CIT. "I thought you were better than that."

"Shut up!" Courtney yells at him.

"This is going to be awesome!" Brody exclaims. "I wish Geoff was here to enjoy this with me."

"Do you ever feel anything than happiness?" Amy asks.

"Of course, he doesn't sweetheart." Duncan says to Amy. "He's a surfer they're way to chill to feel anything other than happiness."

"Who told you you're allowed to talk to me?" Amy asks eyeing the delinquent. "I'm kind of a big deal you know."

"Sure whatever." Duncan says rolling his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Amy asks the delinquent.

"I would love for this wonderful argument to continue." Chris says getting in between Duncan and Amy. "But you guys got a challenge RIGHT NOW!"

The contestants start running scattering rapidly all over the movie set trying to find a place to stay safe from the "killer".

* * *

We have Trent, Courtney, Harold, and Brick walking together.

"I'm so tired I can barely walk." Harold complains.

"Worry not soldier I'll help you." Brick says to the nerd and picks him up on his shoulders. "Wow you're lighter then I would have suspected."

"Thanks man."

"Guys we got to stay focused and quiet." Courtney tells her teammates. "We don't want to get caught."

"Yea Courtney is right." Trent agrees. "If we want to help our team win we got to be quiet." Trent looks around and sees that Brick and Harold are gone. "What the heck!"

"Didn't I just say we have to be quiet?" Courtney says irritated by Trent yelling, she then sees him pointing and she looks to see Brick and Harold gone. "What the heck! They were just here."

"Well we better move, or we'll be next!" Tent says running for a new hiding spot with Courtney following him.

* * *

Now we move onto Leshawna, Brody, Jen, Scott, and Jo who are arguing over some dumb stuff.

"Listen here man lady if you keep talking smack I'll smack you!" Leshawna yells at Jo.

"Listen loud and annoying I'm the superior of all you!" Jo yells at Leshawna. "So do what I say!"

"Now hang on why should you be the leader?" Scott asks Jo. "From what I can tell Leshawna seems best fit to be the leader."

*Static*

 **Scott: Of course, I don't think Leshawna is best fit to be the leader of our team." Scott tells the camera. "I'm just trying to be cool with all the popular and likeable people on my team." Scott explains. "Sadly for Jo she is not a very likeable person so as long as I don't associate with the 'bad' people I'll be able to last long in this game."**

*Static*

 **Leshawna: "See even farm boy knows that I'm the right person to lead this team." Leshawna gloats. "But I'm not going to demand it like that cross dresser.**

*Static*

 **Jo: I understand why Scott doesn't want me to be the leader." Jo says to the camera. "But he thinks Leshawna the loud mouth is better fit!? I am insulted.**

*Static*

"These guys are really killing the mood." Brody says to Jen who has a sad glance. "What's wrong with you?"

"I miss my best friend Tom." Jen admits. "We thought that we would both be on this season."

"Dang that's a bummer." Brody says to the sadden Jen. "Hey, let's ditch these guys."

"Wait what?!" Jen yells, Brody puts his hand over mouth to quiet her down then he releases it. "Are you crazy these guys will kill us not to mention the killer will kill us."

"These are bound to get caught with all there fighting." Brody tells the fashion blogger. "We might as well save ourselves, so you with me?" Brody holds out his hand.

"….. Yea I'm with you." Jens says as she grabs his hand and they sneak away from there group.

"Guys can we stop talking about this?" Scott asks in annoyance by Jo and Leshawna. "I don't want to- O crap!" Scott yells then starts running and screaming.

"What's his deal?" Jo asks Leshawna who is frozen.

"I think it's him." Leshawna who points in his direction then starts running, Jo looks behind her to see what everyone was so scared of and saw the killer.

"Wait for me!" Jo yells and tries to run but the killer grabs her. "Help!"

*Static*

 **Scott: "So leaving my teammates to die may have not been the best idea hehe." Scott says to the camera. "But to be fair if you were listening to their whole argument you would have done the same."**

*Static*

* * *

We see Samey, Topher, Sky, Dave, and Katie walking around. Dave is desperately trying to talk to Sky who is trying to ignore him.

"So, Sky you look really pretty today." Dave compliments Sky. "You're eyes really match your ummm hair."

"Cool." Sky flatly says.

"Yea and your shoes look really great." Dave continues to compliment Sky. "They make you look tall."

"Cool." Sky again flatly replies.

"By the way your-." Dave tries to compliment

"Dude would you give it up already!?" Topher yells irritated by Dave trying to talk to Sky. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"Go easy on him." Katie tells Topher who just rolls his eyes.

"I'm trying to win this challenge not listen to lover boy over here."

"I'm actually kind of surprised you care about winning." Samey says to Topher.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Topher asks offendedly.

"Well last season you didn't give a crap about our team." Same explains to Topher. "Now all the sudden you want to win, it just sounds weird."

*Static*

 **Topher: "Control yourself Topher she'll be gone soon." Topher says trying to calm himself down. "Okay so she is getting on my nerves, but if I yell at her I'm going to look like the bad guy." Topher explains to the camera. "This is when my plan comes into action." Topher says with a devious smile. "I heard that Samey has a little crush on me and Katie seems kind of alone." Topher tells the camera. "They'll literally do whatever I say since there so pathetic."**

*Static*

 **Katie: "Wow that was kind of harsh what Samey said about Topher." Katie tells the camera. "But then again Topher was pretty harsh to Dave because he was trying to talk to Sky." Katie then sighs. "I wish Sadie was here, so I would have someone to talk to." Katie looks down at the ground. "With DJ on the other team I feel kind of alone."**

*Static*

"Well I just want to make up for the terrible season I had." Topher explains to Samey using his best fake sad face. "Plus, I want to win the prize money and make some friends."

"Awwww." Samey and Katie say together.

*Static*

 **Samey: "Okay so I have the biggest crush on Topher!" Samey reveals to the camera. "Look at him he was so sad that he had a bad season and he just wants to win and make friends." Samey looks touches her heart with both her hands. "Not to forget that he's probably the cutest guy on the show."**

*Static*

 **Dave: "Topher makes it look so easy to get forgiveness from people." Dave says to the camera. "Dude was just yelling and now that he says a couple of nice words and has a sad face he's the greatest guy on earth." Dave then crosses his arms. "I wonder if Sky will ever forgive me."**

*Static*

Topher looks over and sees a figure with a knife and decides to think quick.

"So, guys I think we should split up even more." Topher suggests. "I'm going to take a right anyone care to join me?"

"I will!" Katie and Samey both says at the same time then glare at each other, but still follow Topher leaving Dave and Sky alone.

*Static*

 **Katie: "What!?" Katie questions the camera. "He's cute."**

*Static*

"So, it's just the two of us." Dave says trying to talk to Sky. "You think we should game plan."

"I think you should shut the f-!" Sky says to Dave but gets interrupted when the killer grabs Sky and Dave. "Screw it."

*Static*

 **Sky: "So I wasn't able to focus on the game because of Dave!" Sky yells. "Not a surprise, but I just wish he would get over me so I can focus on winning this game."**

*Static*

 **Dave: "Not my best moments hehe." Dave says awkwardly. "Is it hot in here."**

*Static*

* * *

We now have Duncan, DJ, Amy, Tyler, Eva, and Izzy wandering around.

"Izzy's bored." Izzy tells the group. "I think we should look for the killer and take him down."

"I actually like that idea." Duncan agrees. "It beats just walking around."

"Oh no you don't." Amy says pointing at Duncan. "You're going to keep walking until that hour is up."

"You going to make me." Duncan says winking at the mean twin.

"Gross." Amy says making a gagging face. "You are so not my type."

"Whatever."

*Static*

 **Amy: "Duncan is so annoying!" Amy exclaims. "He acts like he's this ultra-tough guy who's not afraid of anything." Amy explains to the camera. "I doubt he's all that."**

*Static*

"I agree with cheerleader over here." Eva tells the group. "We should just stick together until the hour is up, then we can go against that killer."

"Why does this show always have horror challenges?" DJ asks shivering from fear.

"Because they want to see someone get stabbed repeated over and over and over again." Izzy says deviously. "Then they want to chop our body into little tiny pieces." Izzy says holding her arm. DJ just looks at her then faints.

"Well he's a goner." Duncan says dryly.

"No doubt." Amy agrees.

"Guys we can't leave him like this." Tyler says to the group.

"Hey where did Eva go?" Izzy asks they all turn and see Eva is gone.

"Crap!" Duncan yells, he looks over to where DJ was and now he's gone. "Where's DJ!?

"O heck no!" Amy yells grabbing onto Duncan. "We got to get out of here!"  
They all run, but of course Tyler being Tyler trips over his legs and all that is left is his scream.

*Static*

 **Amy: "Just to get something straight I held onto Duncan because I wanted the killer to think I was weak, so he would stay away from me." Amy tries to explain to the camera. "Does that sound convincing enough?"**

*Static*

* * *

We see Chris and Chef watching the contestants on a tv screen laughing at their misfortune.

"Of course, Tyler trips on his own legs!" Chef says laughing hysterically. "I'm still wondering how he's lived this long!"

"I'm telling you bro these guys are hilarious." Chris says literally crying from laughing too much. "Okay it's time to get into the second part of the challenge." Chris then presses a speaker button. "Okay contestants whoever is left on your team meet me at the movie set pronto."

From The Fighting Scenes we have Duncan, Amy, Izzy, Scott, Leshawna, Brody, and Jen, while the Celebrity Models have Kitty, Topher, Samey, Katie, Courtney, and Trent.

"What happened to Noah and Dawn?" Trent asks Kitty.

"We were walking then I turnaround and there both gone." Kitty tells Trent.

"Dang it we're at a disadvantage." Courtney exclaims in anger

"That just means were going to have to work extra hard." Trent says trying to encourage Courtney.

"Looks like princess found a way to survive." Duncan says taunting the CIT. "What a surprise I was so sure the killer would go for you first." Courtney just rolls her eyes.

"Hey chill out." Scott says starting to get angry at Duncan. "No need to talk smack."

"Whatever were going to crush her team then they're probably going to vote princess out."

"Shut up!" Scott yells at Duncan.

"Make me." Duncan says giving Scott a deadly glare. "Dirt boy."

"Guys can't we just be chill?" Brody asks his team.

"Hey jailbait cool your jets." Leshawna tells Duncan, Amy pushes Duncan to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" Amy asks Duncan in anger yet with some concern. "Why are being so difficult?"

"That Scott guy just creases me, okay?!" Duncan yells. "What's it matter to you!?"

"First of all, I don't our team to lose." Amy says trying to be calm. "Second I don't want you to go home because you want to be a tough guy." Amy says with genuine. "Because you're really important to this team." (Sounds familiar)

"I knew you cared about me." Duncan says with a smirk.

"Eww." Amy says pushing him to the ground. "You're the last person on earth I would care about."

"Yea sure whatever." Duncan says getting up.

*Static*

 **Amy: "Like I said before I do not like Duncan." Amy tells the camera. "He's a jerk, delinquent, annoying, has cool piercing, and his smirk is so ho-!" Amy stops when she realizes what she was going to say. "Umm forget about the last two things I said hehe." She blushes extra hard.**

 ***Static***

 **Duncan: "Maybe I went about getting over Courtney the wrong way." Duncan admits. "Insulting her isn't going to change things." Duncan looks sadly at the ground.**

*Static*

 **Leshawna: "Our team is the definition of dysfunctional."**

*Static*

 **Scott: "If jailbait says another word about Courtney I'm going to break him!"**

*Static*

"Wow their team is so dysfunctional." Topher says trying not to laugh. "We've got this challenge in the bag."

"If you say so." Samey agrees.

"Ahem!" Chris fake coughs getting everyone attention. "Did you guys forget you're on a half hour tv show?" Chris asks irritated by the interruptions. "Anyway, now onto the second part of the challenge." Chris says with his classic smile. "You guys we'll have five minutes to look through that pile of studio equipment and props to fight the killer." Chris explains. "Starting now!"

The contestants all scatter looking anything worthwhile. Everyone finds something useful except Jen.

"I'm so dead!" Jen exclaims, Brody walks up to her.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Brody asks.

"I can't find anything." Jen says putting her hands on her face. "If we lose I'm so out."

"Don't worry about a thing." Brody says comforting Jen. "I have a chair and a microphone stand you can take one if you want."

"You would just give me one of your items?" Jen asks in disbelief.

"Why not we're on the same team."

"Thanks." Jen says hugging the surfer. "You're the best."

"No problem."

*Static*

 **Jen: "Brody is so nice." Jen tells the camera. "Letting me use his prop was unexpected because everyone on these shows usually only care about themselves."**

*Static*

 **Brody: "Jen is one cool girl." Brody tells the camera. "She's so chill yet she's not sometimes." Brody explains. "She's just awesome."**

*Static*

"Times up!" Chris reveals. "Time to release the killer!"

The killer is released, and he looks around and sees everyone is hidden.

"What's the plan?" Kitty asks Courtney.

"I'm thinking." Courtney snaps back.

"Guys I got an idea." Trent tells his teammates. "I suggest some of us ambush the killer and the rest take out the other team, so they won't be able touch the killer."

"That's really well thought out Trent." Topher says agreeing with Trents plan. "I say we do it."

"Same." Samey and Katie say.

"I'm cool with it." Kitty says agreeing also, then she turns towards Courtney. "Courtney?"

"Yea I admit it's a good plan." Courtney admits bitterly. "So who attacks the killer and who attacks the other team."

"You, Kitty, and I will ambush the killer." Trent tells his team. "While Topher, Samey, and Katie go for the other team."

"Cool." The Celebrity models say.

With the Fighting Scenes.

"Guys I got the perfect idea." Duncan tells his team. "It'll win us the game for sure."

"And we should listen to you because?" Scott asks still pissed about Duncan threatening his girl.

"Because if we lose just because you're hurt from what I said you'll probably be gone."

"Fine." Scott says bitterly. "What's your stupid plan?"

"Okay so we have seven people." Duncan explains. "Three groups of two pick a hiding spot." Duncan says. "When I say your code name I want one of the groups to attack the killer." Duncan explains. "Scott and Leshawna are rockers, Brody and Jen are surfers, and Amy and Izzy are red."

"Wait what about you?" Leshawna asks eyeing the delinquent. "You going to let us do all the work?"

"Don't worry I go the most important part." Duncan tells Leshawna.

"Guys we should trust him." Amy tells her team. "I mean his plan is pretty good."

"Yea the cheerleader is right!" Brody says in excitement. "Go team!"

"Whatever." Scott says still mad at the delinquent. "This better work."

"Thanks for having my back." Duncan whispers to Amy.

"O please I only did it for our team can win." Amy tells Duncan then walks leaving Duncan with his classic smirk.

Topher, Samey, and Katie gun for the Brody and Jen to slow them down. Jen smacks Samey away, which make Topher smile.

*Static*

 **Topher: "Karma is a b*tch isn't it Samey." Topher says laughing. "These losers are ratings gold."**

*Static*

"Oh man Samey are you, all right?" Topher asks with very little enthusiasm.

"ROCKERS!" Duncan yells.

Scott and Leshawn start throwing prop rocks at the killer. The killer dodges most of the rocks, but one rock hits him in the head and another one hits him in his knees.

Trent and Courtney gun for the killer on each side while Kitty runs straight towards the killer. The killers shrugs and smacks Trent which leads to him getting knocked then he lifts Courtney up and throws her at Kitty.

*Static*

 **Kitty: "Well that sucked."**

*Static*

"SURFERS!"

Brody and Jen are able to get past Topher and Katie and start attacking him with their props. The killer is getting weakened, Topher see this then throws his prop at Brody. The killer sees Brody distracted so he picks him up and throws him at Jen. Topher smiles at his deed.

"RED!"

Izzy charges the killer and bites his leg, which leads to him screaming, Amy hits him with her prop. The killer is weakened, but he still shakes Izzy of and is about to hit Amy, but is knocked out by none other than Duncan with a baseball bat.

"Told you I had the most important of the plan." Duncan says winking at Amy.

"Whatever. Don't expect me to thank you." Amy says crossing her arms.

"And the winners are The Fighting Scenes!" Chris announces. "By the way take that poor intern to the infirmary and make him sign the waiver before we get a big lawsuit."

* * *

With the Celebrity Models.

"Can't believe we lost." Harold says to the team.

"Harold, you were no help you were out even before the second part of the challenge." Courtney says to the nerd, then she turns her attention to Trent. "As for you, your stupid plan lost us the challenge."

"Hey now you can't go around blaming the only person with a good plan." Topher steps in to Trents defense. "His plan was actually pretty good, but the other team just had a better plan." Topher explains to Courtney and the team. "Why are we blaming Trent for having a good plan unlike you Courtney who is blaming him when you didn't have a plan that would win us the challenge."

"I am not the bad guy here I just want what's best for our team." Courtney says getting in Tophers face. "I'm just trying to do what's best for this team."

"I'm going to have to agree with Chris's long-lost son here." Noah says pointing at Topher. "From what I saw from the monitor Trent was cool and composed while leading team unlike who was frustrated and now you're trying to put the blame on Trent."

"You are not a true solider." Brick says shaking his towards Courtney.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that." Courtney tries to defend herself, but the team shakes there and walks except Topher who is just snickering. "What are you laughing at!?"

"At how I just duped these losers into turning against their best leader on the team." Topher says snickering. "It's sad because you are our best leader, but you're also one of the best total drama competitors and that's a problem for someone like me who is trying to cruise through this game and win a million big ones."

"You…. You….. you….!" Courtney yells not knowing what to say.

"Poor Scott is going to be so heart broken." Topher mocks Courtney while walking away laughing.

* * *

The Celebrity Models were at the new and improved Gilded Chris Ceremony.

"Hello contestants, you like the new Gilded Chris Ceremony?" Chris asks the contestants, no one answers. "Tough crowd hehe." Chris laughs. "Anyway first person who gets a Gold Chris McLean Statue is….. Trent.

Harold,

Kitty,

Katie,

Dave,

Sky,

Samey,

Brick,

Dawn,"

Courtney and Topher were left, Courtney had a worried look while Topher had smirk on his face.

"The last Golden Chris McLean Statue goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Topher."

Topher smiles proudly then he looks at Courtney who is at the verge of tears.

"Well that's fine by me!" Courtney yells then kicks Topher's knees. "You guys are going to regret losing your best leader!" She says her final words before she enters the lame-O-sine."

*Static*

 **Topher: "Getting rid of Courtney was best for my game because she simply always finds a way to make it far in this game and I had to stop her from becoming a threat to me." Topher explains. "Now we have a pushover leader in Trent who I can take advantage of." Topher says with a devious smirk. "Wow these people are so stupid."**

*Static*

"Wow the drama is juicy indeed." Chris says to the camera. "With Courtney gone will Trent be able to slide into the leadership role?" Chris asks. "Will the Fighting Scenes be able to keep there momentum and win next weeks challenge?" Chris asks. "And will that intern sue us for having the contestants beat knock him out?" Chris asks. "Find out next time on Total…. Drama…. The Revenge of The Action!"

 **Authors Note: So Courtney is the first out and I know there are a lot of Courtney fans, but I really didn't have much development future plans with Courtney because she's already developed and I want Duncan to get over Courtney because realistically those were great, but they ended so bad I don't ever see them becoming a couple again. That's why I'm trying to give Duncan needed development, so he can finally get over Courtney. Too all the Scottney fans sorry but Courtney was never long term and to all the Duncany fans let me ask you if you treated your boyfriend like crap then he cheats on you do you want to still get back together with him, the answer is probably no. Now onto Amy I want to make her misunderstood rather than just a bitch and one way to do that is give her a man that she likes but would never admit. Now Trent and Topher I think it's obvious how I'm trying to use them. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy and chapter 3 will probably take a week.**


	3. Chapter 3: This Means War!

"Last time on Total Drama The Revenge of The Action!" Chris recaps. "Our contestants had to hide from a killer for an hour." Chris says to the camera. "Some people were able survive pretty nicely." Chris says while the screen shows flashbacks of contestants like Trent and Courtney, Brody and Jen, and Topher, Samey, and Katie surviving. "While other," Chris fakes cough. "Tyler and DJ, weren't able to last very long." Chris says to the camera. "The second part of the challenge was to take down the killer which the Fighting Scenes were able to do." Chris says. "Sadly for Courtney, Topher was able to get the Celebrity Models turn against her which resulted in her elimination." Chris says to the camera. "How will our contestants handle todays challenge? Will the Celebrity Models be able to bounce back and get a win? And did that intern we used as the killer sue us? Your questions will be answered on this new exciting episode of Total Drama The Revenge of The Action!"

(Theme Song)

* * *

Noah, Kitty, Izzy, and Eva were walking together discussing strategy.

"Okay so who should we try to vote out in case any of our teams lose?" Eva asks

"Well that one girl named Sky did make the finale last season." Noah explains. "She could be a threat."

"What about that Topher guy?" Kitty asks Noah.

"What about him?"

"He seems like a threat." Kitty says receiving blank stares from Noah and Eva. "I'm serious he has Samey and Katie by his side doing whatever he wants, he kind of got Courtney eliminated."

"Wait what do you mean by 'kind of got Courtney eliminated'?" Eva asks.

"Yea I mean that would be pretty nice strategy to get rid of a competitor who makes it far all the time." Izzy says stunning her alliance by her knowledge. "Man I'm hungry maybe I should eat some sticks."

"Okay I'm going to add to the logical part of what Izzy said." Noah says. "Maybe you're right, I was going to vote for Courtney regardless, but some of our teammates were going to vote for Trent because his plan failed."

"But because of Topher he influenced more votes against Courtney which resulted in her getting voted out by everybody but herself." Kitty adds.

"This guy seems like bad news for us." Eva says to her alliance. "So if your team loses you vote for him or Sky."

"So, who's a threat on your team?" Noah asks Eva.

"Obviously Duncan and Scott are prime candidates because they've never missed the merge and have gotten to at least the final 3." Eva says to her alliance. "I guess the other threats would be Jo and Brody since Jo is a good competitor and Brody made the finale on that race show."

"Yea Izzy agrees!" Izzy yells. "Go team Escope!"

"Shut up Izzy!" Noah and Eva yell.

"We should head to cafeteria for breakfast." Kitty says to the alliance.

"Yea I'm starving." Eva says.

"Well I guess today's a good day to get food poisoning." Noah says sarcastically. "I hope Emma likes barf breath." Noah says to Kitty.

* * *

In the cafeteria room we see Brick and Dawn sitting next to each other just casually talking, Trent and Harold walk by near them.

"Mind if we sit here?" Trent asks Brick and Dawn.

"Of course, cadet." Brick says saluting Trent and Harold.

"Thanks." Harold thanks Brick and Dawn. "It's been a while since Trent and I competed on this show so we don't know a lot of people on our team."

"Yea and with Courtney gone and Katie glued to that Topher guy Harold and I don't have much people to talk to." Trent explains to Brick and Dawn.

"I see you both came back to the show with something to prove." Dawn says to Trent and Harold surprising them."

"What do you mean?" Harold asks.

"I can read auras." Dawn explains. "Like for starters Harold you came back to the show to prove to Leshawna that you are a winner."

"Wow amazing." Harold says stunned. "All of that is true."

"Trent, you came back to the show to prove that you're not bound by the Gwen breakup and that you're your own person and you don't need her." Dawn explains to Trent. "You want people to see that Gwen made a mistake dumping you and then going to Duncan."

"Whoa." Trent says in amazement. "You're right and it really important to me." Trent explains. "It seems no one remembers me without 'Wow Gwen and Trent were such a good couple' it's like I'm nothing without Gwen."

"Don't worry Trent you'll prove the fans wrong." Dawns says patting Trent on the back

"I hope so."

"Don't worry cadets." Brick says trying to comfort Trent. "I also have a lot to prove."

"Like what?" Harold asks.

"Too prove that I'm a good competitor." Brick explains. "A lot of people don't know whether I can make it far in the game or I'll just be too nice and lose early."

"That is a lot of pressure." Harold says.

"Yea it is, and it doesn't help that Scott and Jo are both in this season." Brick explains. "Two manipulatives and not to mention pretty good competitors."

"Scott is such a jerk." Dawn says in anger than cools down. "But he has gotten a bit nicer."

"That was only because of Courtney." Trent explains. "Now that she's gone Scott will return to his manipulative ways."

"Well it's all part of the game." Harold says to the trio. "We'll just have to outsmart them the heroic way."

"Agreed soldier." Brick says to Harold.

*Static*

 **Trent: "These guys seem really cool." Trent says to the camera. "Maybe this could be my redemption."**

*Static*

 **Dawn: "Trent, Brick, and Harold seem like very good people to talk to." Dawn says to the camera. "Maybe this is my season."**

The scene changes to the Fighting Scenes table where we see DJ and Brody comforting Scott who is sadden by Courtney being booted off.

"How could they vote off Courtney!?" Scott asks angerly. "She was probably there best teammate."

"It's okay Scott." DJ tells the dirt farmer. "Courtney would want you to compete for her."

"Yea bro she has given you the tourch." Brody says patting Scott on the back. "You are now her only hope of a million dollars." DJ smacks Brody on the back of the head. "Ow bro!"

"Not helping." DJ says to the surfer.

"Well if he drags us down because he's sad about his little girlfriend then we should probably vote him off." Jo says to the trio.

"Jo!" DJ yells. "Scott doesn't need to hear this negativity."

"I'm just being honest." Jo says. "He could be a liability."

"Well let's just hope we win so don't have to vote one of our dudes and chicks off." Brody says to the tomboy, Jen walks in the cafeteria. "Hey Jen, I saved you a seat next to me."

"Thanks Brody." Jen thanks the surfer. "So, what are we having lunch?"

"Chef calls it death." Brody says happily showing her the food. "I got you some?"

"Umm…. that's very kind, but I'm kind of not hungry." Jen says trying to make an excuse without hurting the surfer's feelings. "But it was super kind of you to do that."

"It's nothing." Brody replies.

*Static*

 **Brody: "Okay so I have a secret to tell you guys." Brody says to the camera. "I've kind of got a crush on Jen." Brody reveals. "She's super cool, has a great personality, and not to mention she's drop dead gorgeous." Brody says to the camera. "I know what you guys are thinking 'What about MacArthur?' well turns out she had a thing going on with her police partner, so that was a bust." Brody says sadly. "But I think Jen is different, I hope she doesn't think I'm too dumb."**

*Static*

 **Jo: "I need allies and Brody seems to like everybody." Jo explains to the camera. "He's strong and dumb so he's perfect hehe." Jo says sneak dissing Brody. "He's a surfer version of Lightning."**

*Static*

"Wow Brody that is really kind of you." Jo says trying to sound impressed. "You're a really good person."

"Thanks bro." Brody says to the tomboy which makes Jo eyes twitch. "Dude we should jog around sometimes talk about some guy stuff."

"Not again." Jo says to herself then puts her head down.

"What are you talking about again?." Brody says earning a laugh from Jen. "Haha yea that was totally a joke."

*Static*

 **Jen: "Brody is so cool and nice." Jen says to the camera. "He's made me feel welcomed even when I was sad about Tom not being able to compete." Jen explains. "When I win this show I'm so going show Brody my blog."**

*Static*

"Hello fresh meat." Chris says greeting the contestants. "Ready for today's exciting challenge?"

"Yup we're so prepared to risk our lives for your entertainment." Topher says sarcastically to the host.

"Haha you're so funny Topher." Katie says holding onto him.

"Yea Topher you're so funny." Samey adds, much to Topher displeasure.

*Static*

 **Topher: "Samey and Katie are good for votes, but they are so freaking annoying." Topher explains to the camera. "No wonder none of them have made it far in this game." Topher says to the camera. "I know I haven't, but to be fair I didn't care now I have everything on line."**

*Static*

"Just get on with it McLean!" Eva yells at the host.

"You cannot rush perfection people." Chris explains.

"Then why are you talking?" Noah says with a snarky tone.

"Okay enough! Today's challenge was going to be slightly easy, but since you all have gotten on my nerves today's challenge will be war related hosted by 'Chef'!" Chris says with attitude leading the contestants to gasp. "Yup guess I'll save what today's challenge was supposed to be for tomorrow."

"Yes!" Brick cheers.

"Aww man this sucks." Duncan says.

"Don't screw this up for us criminal." Amy says to the delinquent.

"Don't you worry about me sweetheart." Duncan says to the mean twin. "I want to win just as much as the next guy." Duncan puts his hand on Amy's shoulder. "But I am glad you care."

"As if I care about you, mohawk." Amy says pointing at his head. "I just want to win, nothing more nothing less."

*Static*

 **Duncan: "Man I don't know what's wrong with that cheerleader." Duncan says in frustration. "She's just so infuriating." Duncan says then smirks. "It's kind of hot."**

*Static*

 **Amy: "Why does mohawk keep trying to talk to me?" Amy asks the camera. "He's probably just bored and needs someone to talk to since his only friend here is DJ."**

*Static*

"Chef have fun with them hehe." Chris says laughing deviously. "Sucks to be you guys."

"Were all going to die." DJ says to Tyler.

"You got that right." Tyler replies.

"Attention you weaklings!" Chef yells, which causes the contestants to get frighten. "Today's challenge will be a shootout."

"This is going to be awesome!" Brody yells in excitement.

"Wait were not using real guns, right?" Dave asks with fear.

"You sissies should be using real guns!" Chef yells. "But the producers won't let us so instead you'll be using paintball guns."

"That's more like it." Leshawna says with attitude.

"Shut your mouth!" Chef yells at Leshawna. "You speak when I tell you too."

*Static*

 **Leshawna: "That boy Chef needs a butt whipping." Leshawna says to the camera. "When I win this show, I'm going to finally sue this stupid show."**

*Static*

"Now scatter maggets!" Chef yells as the teams separate from each other.

* * *

With the Fighting Scenes.

"Okay team heres the plan…" Jo says before beign interrupted.

"How come you're the leader?" Amy asks. "Nobody likes you."

"Yea why should you be the leader?" Eva asks. "You're way to untrustworthy."

"Excuse me, but who would you rather lead us?" Jo asks the mean twin and female jock.

"I remember last time saying Leshawna should lead us." Scott says to the tomboy.

"Wait why her-!" Amy says before Duncan covers her mouth.

"Listen guys Jo seems best fit to lead us." Duncan says to his team.

"True from what I see Jo it's best for Jo to be the leader." DJ agrees while fist bumping Duncan. "But Jo you can't be ruthless."

*Static*

 **Duncan: "Nice to know DJ has got my back." Duncan says to the camera. "It's hard to find true friends on this show."**

*Static*

 **DJ: "I'm not the biggest fan of Jo, but if Duncan has faith in her so do I." DJ says to the camera. "Duncan is my bro he helped me find bunny and I will always be in his debt." DJ explains. "Plus he's way scarier then Jo."**

*Static*

"Fine, but you guys will have to listen to whatever I say." Jo demands.

"Sure why not?" Brody replies cluelessly.

"Heck nah you not going to just command us!" Leshawna yells at the tomboy. "But yea as much as I hate to say it you should be the leader."

"Thank you." Jo says to Leshawna, then turns to the dirt farmer. "Scott?"

"Whatever." Scott replies.

"Then it's settled." Jo says. "Now that that's over with lets get to game planning." Jo explains. "We simply split up and I want some people on tree ready to shoot the crap out of the other team."

"Sounds good." Tyler says before getting shot in the face by Harold who is with Dawn who runs right after the shot. "Ow!"

"And Tyler is out!" Chef announces. "Get out of war zone SISSY!"

"Aww man!" Eva yells. "While we were to busy fighting over who's leader we forgot we were in the middle of war!"

"Izzy is ready to attack!" Izzy yells. "Let's go Eva!"

"DJ, Amy, and I are going to attack on feet." Duncan says to the tomboy.

"Brody and I can shoot the other team from the trees." Jen says to Jo.

That just leaves Scott and Leshawna who just look at each other in uncertainty.

"I guess that leaves me with farm boy." Leshawna says breaking the silence.

"Yea I guess so." Scott says awkwardly. "I guess we'll be up in the tree."

"Yup." Leshawna replies, then turns to Jo. "So you going to join us?"

"Sorry but I'm going solo." Jo replies to Leshawna.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Leshawna asks. "Seems kind of risky."

"In order to win this game you have to take all the risks you can." Jo explains. "See you later, when we win."

"That girl is crazy." Leshawna says to Scott.

"No doubt." Scott replies.

* * *

With Dave and Sky, who are not talking at all. Dave tries to break the silence.

"So you see anybody?" Dave asks Sky breaking the silence.

"Nope." Sky dryly answers.

"What's your problem?" Dave asks annoyed. "I'm trying to be the bigger man and own up to my mistakes, but you won't give me a reply besides cool or no."

"You want a legit reply?!" Sky yells at Dave. "Here's one for you!" Sky continues to yell. "You almost killed me, cost me a million dollars last season, and you can't take no for a freaking answer all because I had a boyfriend!"

"Umm Sky I think you should-" Dave tries to talk, but gets interrupted by Sky.

"No for once can you listen to me?!" Sky continues to yell at Dave. "I liked you, but you got to obsessive and I don't want a guy who only thinks about himself!" Sky yells. "Just stay away from me forev-!" Sky was about to finish her sentence, but gets shot by a paintball on the arm.

"That was way too easy." Duncan with Amy next him says taunting Sky and Dave . "You're next nerd boy."

"Noooo!" Dave yells then runs the opposite direction, but DJ pops out from the bush close to Dave and Sky and shoots Dave. "Dirty paint all over my body!" Dave runs around.

"Nice shot big guy." Duncan says fist pumping DJ who walks over to the delinquent and the mean twin.

"Nah man you had the best shot shooting Sky when she was distracted." DJ says praising Duncan.

"Yea it was a great shot." Amy says looking at Duncan then realizes what she says she tries to rephrase her sentence. "I mean you both had great shots."

"Thanks sweetheart." Duncan says to Amy.

"Thanks Amy." DJ says to the mean twin. "You're not as mean as you were last season."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy says glaring at the gentle giant.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you." DJ says apologetic. "I was just saying you're being a lot nicer then you were last season."

"Maybe because I'm trying to change." Amy says with a sad look. "I treated everyone horrible especially my sister."

"Who knew you had a heart?" Duncas says mocking the mean twin.

"You know what?" Amy says angrily to the delinquent. "Screw you!" Amy walks away frustrated while kicking Duncan in the shin.

"Ow!" Duncan yells, then turns to DJ. "Dude I think I messed up."

"No doubt." DJ replies.

*Static*

 **Amy: "And this is why I hate guys like Duncan!" Amy yells. "He's a complete jerk who only cares about himself and preys off the weak!"**

*Static*

* * *

With Topher, Katie, and Samey. Samey and Katie are fighting over who gets to be with Topher, while Topher is trying to focus on the game.

"He doesn't even like you." Kate says to Samey. "He's in to classy girls not cheerleaders."

"What's that supposed mean?" Samey asks offended.

"You what it means." Katie says eyeing the nice twin. "You probably mess around with all the guys in your school."

"At least I didn't get rejected by Trent." Samey says causing Katie to gasp.

"You did not just say that." Katie says frustrated.

"Kill me." Topher says to himself quietly.

"Did you say something, Topher?" Katie and Samey both ask.

"Well actually I wanted to ask if you guys could-" Topher tries to tell Samey and Katie, but gets interrupted by a paintball that hits Katie in the face. "Oh no!" Topher yells running to the closes bush to take cover. "Hurry up Sammy!"

"You said my real name?" Samey asks stunned by anyone calling her by her real name. "That's so swe-" Was all she could say before she got shot herself.

"Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Moron you're out!" Chef yells out the speaker. "Leave the war zone now."

*Static*

 **Topher: "Those two idiots aren't good for anything!" Topher yells. "I can't wait until I can finally kick them into the lame-O-sine but for now I must be patient and continue to get more allies." Topher explains. "Trent and Harold seem like they could use some support and I know just who can give them that."**

*Static*

Topher looks around to see who has shot his teammates, but much to his displeasure he didn't see anyone. Topher then throws a rock then runs the opposite direction to fool the shooters. Luckly for Topher his plan worked and was able to escape.

"Crap!" Scott says revealing him and Leshawna in the tree. "We almost had him."

"It's okay hun'." Leshawna says trying to cheer Scott up. "We got two out three so that's pretty good."

"Yea it is." Scott says agreeing with Leshawna.

"Since we're going to be here for a while, I have a question for you." Leshawna says to the dirt farmer.

"Go for it."

"How did you and Courtney become a thing?" Leshawna asks.

"Well in the infamous All Star season Courtney got switched onto my team and well she kind of bossed me around a lot." Scott explains. "Usually I wouldn't let just anyone boss me around, but Courtney was different."

"How was Courtney the 'I call my lawyers for everything' different?"

"Well she actually showed she cared for me." Scott explains. "She just wanted what's best for me." Scott explains to Leshawna. "It was the first time I had someone else actually show genuine care for me besides my pappy."

"Wow that's actually pretty sad." Leshawna admits. "But you have to be honest you were kind of a jerk that first season you were on."

"You actually watched that season?"

"I was bored."

"Well I really wanted to win to prove to the people back at my school that I'm a powerhouse and will win this stupid show." Scott explains. "Didn't have much friends back home as you can tell, but I just wanted prove myself."

"Wow that's actually sad." Leshawna says feeling bad for the dirt farmer. "I guess Courtney is lucky to have you."

"More like the other way around." Scott tells Leshawna. "I never thought I would have anyone care about me let alone a hot chick like Courtney."

"You know you're actually pretty cool." Leshawna says to Scott.

"You're not too bad yourself." Scott says back to Leshawna. "I think we should get back to being alert for some poor suckers." Scott says deviously smirking.

"I can agree with that." Leshawna says with a smile while high fiving Scott. "Let's do this."

* * *

With Brody and Jen who are in the tree looking for anybody from team Celebrity Models to shoot.

"Wow this challenge is kind of boring when were just up this tree." Brody says to Jen.

"Yea it is pretty boring up here." Jen agrees. "But at least I have you to talk to." Brody then tenses up.

*Static*

 **Brody: "How am I supposed to tell Jen how I feel?" Brody asks the camera. "She's so hot and nice and way out of my league." Brody explains. "Plus she might only like me because I'm the only person she has to talk to." Brody explains getting sadden. "Do I even have a chance with her."**

*Static*

"Listen Jen I have something important to ask you." Brody says to Jen. "It's like life or death for me."

"What is it Brody?" Jen asks a bit concerned.

"I really lik-" Brody says until gets cut off by the branch breaking. "WHOA!" Brody yells before he falls right in front of Brick and Dawn. "Umm dudes can you like not shoot me?"

"Sorry soldier, but we must do what we have to do." Brick says lighting Brody up with paint.

"Ow dude you just had to shoot me once!" Brody yells in pain.

"Sorry soldier." Brick apologizes to the surfer.

"Wait I sense someone else." Dawn says before she gets shot at with paint. "Ouch!"

"Aww man, Dawn!" Brick yells, before he almost gets hit by paint, but he dodges all the shots. "You're going to have to try harder than that soldier."

Jen climbs down the tree with her gun in her hand, "You got Brody out now, you're going to pay!"

"A one versus one?" Brick asks. "It would be my pleasure to serve for my team."

Brick runs towards Jen and starts shooting at her, but she runs around the trees to dodge the paint. Brick backs up to avoid getting lit up. Jen then finishes circling the tree and starts shooting at Brick who avoids all the paint and does a backflip to avoid the last paint ball.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Brick taunts Jen.

"Try to avoid this shot 'cadet'!" Jen yells at Brick, then attempted to shoot Brick but nothing came out the gun. "What the heck!"

"Sorry soldier, but paintball guns only have so much amo." Brick says then he points his gun towards Jen. "Now it's time to end you." Brick then shoots Jen in the arm. "No hard feelings?"

"Yea were still cool, enemy." Jen says laughing with Brick causing Brody to look at both suspiciously.

*Static*

 **Brody: "Were Jen and Brick flirting?" Brody asks the camera in panic. "Dude that is so not cool." Brody says feeling sad. "Maybe I was right about Jen being out of my league."**

*Static*

"Surfer idiot, Blogger chick, and nature girl are out!" Chef announces. "Get off the battlefield!"

"Need a hand cadet?" Brick asks Brody holding his hand out.

"No, I can get up on my own." Brody says pushing his hand away. "I don't need your help or anyone else's help." Brody then walks away frustrated.

"Is he okay?" Brick asks Jen and Dawn. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"He was fine just a minute ago." Jen says also confused.

"I never thought Brody would be the guy to get jealous." Dawn says to herself. "Well Jen lets get of the war zone, good luck Brick."

"Thanks cadet." Brick says saluting Dawn.

* * *

With Noah and Kitty who are wandering around looking for targets.

"So you've talk to Emma lately?" Kitty asks Noah.

"Nope Chris confiscated my phone." Noah tells Kitty. "and he wonders why we don't like him."

"I thought it was the ego." Kitty says laughing.

"That too." Noah says also laughing, but then stops when he hears footsteps. "Be alert I hear someone." Noah and Kitty both put the fingers on the trigger of the gun, but lower it when they see it's just Toper.

"Sorry to alarm you guys." Topher says to two member of team escope. "I just escaped some serious shootings, but Sammy and Katie weren't so lucky."

"How unfortunate that they got shot when they were with you, but you didn't get touched." Noah says eyeing the Chris wannabe.

"What are you implying Noah-it-all?" Topher asks glaring at Noah.

"That you might have led them into a trap." Noah says.

"What would I possibly gain from losing two teammates in a gun war?" Topher asks Noah. "Listen I'm all for this team and I just want to win like every other person on this show."

"What are you willing to do to win?" Noah asks eyeing Topher.

"Just as much as you are willing to." Topher says then pulls Noah close to him then starts whispering. "I know you have a dark side Noah we can both use that to our advantage."

"What are you two whispering about?" Kitty asks.

"Nothing good." Noah says. "But listen here pretty boy-!"

"Watch out!" Topher yells slamming Noah and Kitty to the ground to avoid getting hit by paintballs. "Aww crap they found me."

"Where are you losers!" Jo yells. "I just saw you!" Jo continues to yell. "You can't hide forever!"

"Anyone got a plan?" Kitty asks.

"I think I might." Noah answers.

"As do I." Topher says looking at Noah and Kitty. "You might not like it, but just trust me."

"And we should trust you because?" Noah asks glaring at the Chris wannabe.

"Because I'm going to help you shoot man lady over there." Topher answers the book worm then he runs in the opening. "Hey come and get me 'DUDE'!"

"I'm a freaking girl!" Jo says lighting Topher up with paint, but while she was shooting at him, Noah and Kitty are able to get a couple of shots on Jo.

"Man lady and Chris's long lost son are out!" Chef yells. "Get of the battlefield."

"Good luck guys." Topher says then walks up to Noah. "Remember what I said it could benefit you especially when it comes down to the million dollars." Topher then walks away.

"What was he talking about." Kitty asks.

"Nothing important." Noah answers Kitty. "Now let's focus on winning this challenge."

*Static*

 **Topher: "I had a feeling Noah would find me suspicious so I save him and Kitty and sacrifice myself so they can get Jo out in order to plant a seed of doubt." Topher explains to the camera. "Now they'll slowly learn to trust me." Topher says then starts laughing. "Now as for why I want to team up with Noah is because he is probably one of the smartest contestants on this show and who better to have a smart ally then me." Topher explains. "It's probably going to take a while for him to fully trust me, but I'll just have to keep gaining his trust."**

*Static*

 **Noah: "He saved us and helped us get Jo out, so I have no dirt on him right now." Noah says to the camera. "But what he whispered to me is still buzzing in my ear." Noah explains. "I'll just have to avoid him."**

*Static*

 **Kitty: "Wow I can't believe he saved us and sacrificed himself to help us get Jo out." Kitty says shockingly. "Maybe I was wrong about Topher."**

*Static*

"Time is up!" Chef says in the loudspeaker. "Report to the movie set now!"

* * *

With all the contestants in the movie set, a lot of them were unconfortable because of the paint all over there body.

"What happened to you Harold?" Noah asks.

"Trent and I were looking for targets, but Izzy and Eva lit us up." Harold explains.

"They didn't stop shooting." Trent says while his eyes start to twitch. "So much paint."

"Well the Action Scenes have four people covered with paint while the Celebrity Models have eight people." Chris announces. "I think it's obvious who wins and who loses."

With that news the Action Scenes cheer while the Celebrity Models groan cause of their second loss in a row.

"Meet me at the Chris Elimination Ceremony in one hour." Chris tells the Celebrity Models.

*Static*

 **Trent: Two losses in a row, this team needs some leadership." Trent says to the camera.**

*Static*

Dave looks sad not talking to anyone, which does not go unnoticed by Topher.

"What's wrong Dave?" Topher asks. "You look way too sad."

"It's Sky." Dave answers Topher.

"Come on man you got to get over her." Topher says putting his hand on Dave's shoulder. "She's just not into you."

"Yea I get that, but she yelled at me while I was trying to apologies." Dave explains. "She was just so bitter and ruthless."

"Wow that's messed up." Topher says genuinely shocked. "Don't worry man Sky will pay."

"Thanks Topher." Dave says to Topher.

"No problem my clean freak friend." Topher says patting Dave on the head. "Us phatiew guys got to stick together."

*Static*

 **Topher: "Another ally and a threat will be neutralized." Topher says with a smile. "Man this game is too easy."**

*Static*

* * *

"Hey sweetheart wait up." Duncan says trying to talk to Amy.

"What do you want Duncan?" Amy asks still mad at what he said about her.

"I wanted to say two words that I hate to say." Duncan says to the mean twin. "I'm sorry." Amy doesn't say anything to Duncan. "Aw come on I didn't mean to hurt you I just like to play around with you and I guess I was out of line."

"I forgive you 'mohawk'." Amy says hugging Duncan. "Just don't mess around with me when I'm being serious."

"No problem sweetheart." Duncan says then he relies there still hugging. "You like my abs?" Duncans says smirking.

"Um of course not!" Amy says pushing Duncan. "I was just trying to be friendly but of course you got think it means more."

"I was just asking a simple question." Duncan explains. "I think you are the one who just 'assumed'."

"Drop dead." Amy says walking away.

"Maybe it is time to move on from Courtney." Duncan says to himself then walks towards Amy. "Wait up sweetheart, don't you want to feel my abs again?"

* * *

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony.

"The Celebrity Models have once again lost hehe." Chris says laughing. "You guys really suck."

"Shut up and give us our lame trophies already!" Sky yells at the host.

"Sheesh! People can't take a joke." Chris says backing up. "First Golden Chris Award goes to….. Brick,

Dawn,

Noah,

Kitty,

Trent,

Samey,

Katie,

Harold,

And Topher. That just leaves Dave and Sky who both got shot by paint pathetically.

"Just give me my marshmallow there's no way they would have Dave rather then me." Sky says to Chris.

"Wow well then you're going to be pretty pissed because the last Golden Chris Award goes to Dave."

"WHAT!?" Sky yells. "You voted me over Dave who does nothing for our team."

"At least he tries unlike you who just yells at him." Trent says walking up to the gymnast.

"Fine whatever you guys we'll regret losing you're best player." Sky yells walking to the lame-O-sine.

*Static*

 **Toper; "So I told Samey and Katie to tell everyone what a jerk Sky was." Topher reveals. "That went way to well."**

*Static*

"Well there goes another contestant see who will get the boot next time on Total… Drama… The Revenge of The Action!" Chris says to the camera.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: So there you have it Sky is gone. The reason I did the Dave and Sky feud this way is because everyone else makes Dave the crazy one and they make Sky the one who wants to apologize so I switched it to make things interesting, plus Dave is easier to use since he's weak. I hope you guys like the developing friendships and Relationships, anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned for next chapter.**


End file.
